Team Kurenai Adventures
by GothicBlueEyes
Summary: Witness all of the fun and exciting missions that Team 8 will experience and all the drama that they faced. This story will provide Action, Humor, Mystery and a little of Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1; Knowing your team...**

The sun shined down and the wind blew through the village of Konoha making the day a mild temperature as always. Today was an exciting day; today was the day that the ninjas at Konoha Ninja Academy were going to be assigned to their official teams, that they will be with until they become Sensei's themselves. In the orientation room all of the ninjas were either seated or standing talking with their friends, wondering on what going to be happening today and excited that they were even there; being full fledged ninjas. The sensei walked in having to break up a huge fight that was happening; girls that were beating up a blonde haired boy. After that commotion, he stood in the front of the class with a piece of paper in his hand; all eyes on him. **"As of today, you are all ninjas. To get here, you had to face difficult trials and hardships" **He announced to the group, some of the students smile with proudness. **"But that's nothing, what comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only Genin first level ninjas, all of the Genin will be grouped in three man squads, each squad will be lead by a jonin an elite ninja" **Tension filled the air, some couldn't believe it.

They were being placed into three member teams, who were they going to be placed with? What dramas will they face? Will they even like their team mates? All of these questions roamed the air. **"We want each squad to have a balance of strengths and ability, so that's how we set them up... I will now announce the squads" **he continued.** "Squad 7...Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno" **the blonde knucklehead ninja rose and cheered with delight, as the pink hair girl held her head down in shame mumbling to herself. "I'm doomed" she mumbled as a dark cloud hovered over her. **"And Sasuke Uchiha" **After announcing his name, the emotions switch. Sakura rose and cheered with delight, while Naruto held his head in shame while mumbling to himself. "I'm doomed..." Across the room in the farthest corner, girls with short navy blue hairs' face sadden as she stared across the room at Naruto. "I won't be with Naruto-kun then..." she spoke in her mind.

**"Next, squad 8, Hinata Hyuga" **she looked up at the teacher, nodding and replying to him. "yes sir" she spoke. He looked down the list. **"Kiba Inuzuka" **A boy with red triangles on face that wore a jacket with a fluffy hood trim and wrist, opened eyes smirking, chuckling a bit to himself. **"Shino Aburame" **he told finally. A boy with a cone like jacket that covered his mouth, and wore black round glasses pushed his glasses up a bit. He continued with the other group listings "An interesting combination" Shino told himself. "I have received in my group; Hinata Hyuga, a member of the Hyuga family. Her special eyes will help within certain missions. Then there's the member of the Inuzuka clan" he looked back at his other team member, who was looking over to the side of desk, petting his dog. "The Inuzuka clan shares their abilities with a special canine. He may be of _some_ use on _some_ of the missions." he told. Kiba sat up, still smirking, fangs showing a bit. He looked and saw Shino looking at him. Kiba glared, growling a bit under his throat, Shino pushed his glasses again and turned away. Kiba's head pulsed with annoyance. "What's' his problem?" he mumbled.

His dog barked, jumping into his lap. Kiba looked down petting him. "Well. he better know I'm the leader of this team. Right Akamaru?" he whispered, smirking. His dog; Akamaru barked, agreeing with him. Kiba chuckled. He looked over at Hinata. He continued to smirk, 'she's kind of cute, if I must say' he stared at her; she was staring across the room. His smirk vanished and he followed her gaze. He looked at Naruto, whose head was slammed on the surface of the desk. He sat back, arms crossed. "She probably feels bad he's with Sakura" he chuckled. "I would die if I was stuck with that bitch." he closed his eyes, trying hard to keep his chuckles low. **"Those are all the squads" **Iruka; the sensei spoke. "Iruka-sensei why does a great ninja like me have to in the same group with a slug like Sasuke" Naruto suddenly interrupted. All of the students looked at him. Kiba rolled eyes. "is this a joke?" he grumbled. Sakura glared at Naruto.

**"Sasuke had the best scores of all the graduating students; Naruto, you had the worst scores" **Iruka explained; children's laughter filled the room, Naruto grumbled. **"to create a balance group, we put the best student with the worst student" **Sasuke slightly turned his head toward Naruto "just make sure you don't get in my way, loser" he told. Naruto groaned. "hey what did you say?" "Hard of hearing?" Sasuke smirked "knock it off Naruto, sit down" Sakura ordered Naruto, getting really annoyed by Naruto. Iruka cleared his throat. **"After lunch you will met your new jonin teachers, until then class dismiss." **After his last words, all of the students scattered out the door. Major number of them gathered with their groups outside of the school. Kiba smirked, walking out the door, hands behind head, his hood up and Akamaru on his head, riding along. "I'm starved, how about you Akamaru?" Akamaru barked, panting, wagging his white tail. "K...Kiba-kun..." a voice spoke.

"Huh?" he lowered his arms, looking over next to the door. He saw Hinata. "Oh, hey Hinata-chan" he told, taking a few steps over to her. "Guess were teammates" he smiled, scratching head. "y...yes." she spoke, looking down a bit. Kiba stares at her. "So, what's up?" he asked. "Um, well...like you said, we're a team, I was wondering if you want to have lunch with me" she spoke, not making eye contact. He blinked. "She wants to have lunch with me?" he asked himself. He smirked, crossing arms."Sure, we can have lunch together" he told. She nodded, holding her Bento box close to her. Kiba and Hinata started walking down the walk ways toward the town. They walked by, not noticing a figure watching. "It's rude to not invite your team mate to lunch, plus ignoring them when you walk by"

Shino spoke. Kiba and Hinata both jumped, he glared. "You bastard, you fucking scared us"

Shino took step forward, hands in his pockets. "And you call yourself a ninja?" he spoke, Kiba blinked. "e...excuse me?" he glared, clenching his fist. "If you get scared that easily, and do not pay attention to your surroundings, even a little bit of it. Then you can't call yourself a true and wise ninja." he spoke, glasses gleaming as he looked at Kiba. He walked pass them to the front of the group. "Looks like I will be the leader of this group after all" he spoke. "And who the hell says so?" Kiba growled, holding his fist up. Shino turned to him slightly, a bolt of electricity shot between their eyes as they glared. Hinata gulped. "P...please...don't start fighting..." she cried out. It seemed her words did not work, they continued to glare. "Please...there is always fighting going on at my home...I don't want our team to be like that too..." she looked down. Kiba and Shino blinked. They took a step back from one another, looking away. "Phesh, whatever" Kiba told, tucking his hands in his pockets. Shino pushed his glasses up. Hinata looked up and smiled. "Come, let's go have lunch" she smiled, holding up her bento box as she started walking. Kiba and Shino stared after her; they looked at each other and glared a bit. "Don't get in my way and I'll try and not get in yours" Kiba grumbled.

Kiba and Shino caught up with her, Shino walked on one side of her, Kiba on the other. "So, what's your dogs name again?" Hinata asked, looking over at Kiba. Kiba looked, he blushed a bit, and her eyes were so pale and beautiful to him. He cleared throat. "This little guy on my head is Akamaru" he told. Akamaru barked twice. She smiled. "He's adorable" she reached up petting the dogs' ear, which still sat on Kiba's head. Akamaru whimpered with happiness, cuddling head into her hand, wanting her petting to never stop. Hinata pulled hand away and looked at Shino. He was so quite. Maybe more quite then her. "S-shino. Right?" she asked. He did not respond and a sweat drop fell down her cheek. She looked down; this was awkward being with these guys. She looked over and saw a huge tree. She ran toward it. "H-here, we can eat here" she turned to them, smiling. "Sounds good to me" Kiba smirked; he held hand out to Akamaru, who jumped to his hand. He held him up to a branch and Akamaru jumped onto it. Kiba leapt up to his side, taking book bag off. Hinata sat in front of the tree, half in the shade and other half in the sun. Shino stood next to her full body covered by the shade, taking his book bag off as well.

"Here boy" Kiba told, pulling out a bag of Jerky, giving a piece to Akamaru. Kiba took a bit of another. Hinata smiled up at them, opening her box. She took out an onigiri and bit into it. Her checks blushed at the wonderful taste. Shino stood there, holding a salad. He lifted the fork up and over into his mouth. Kiba gagged. Hinata and Shino looked up at him. "A salad, are you serious?" he spoke, ripping at his jerky. "that's not chewy at all, how can you stand it?" he asked, sitting back, laying against the bark of the tree. Akamaru was sniffing at Kiba's bag. "Annoying how he judges others taste in food." Shino spoke to Hinata, looking a head, taking another bite of his salad, staring off into space. Hinata sighed. "How long will this go on?" she asked herself, taking another bite of her onigiri. "I feel this is only the beginning..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2; Kurenai Sensei Appears; Is Apology the Best Policy?**

A loud roar echoed the air, causing birds to fly away, fleeing for their lives. "Ki...Kiba-kun" Hinata cried out. Kiba whipped his mouth. "Wow. Excuse me" he spoke, chuckling. "You dogs are so disgusting and disrespectful" Shino spoke. Kiba rolled eyes, swinging legs around so they hung off the edge of the branch, he swung them forward jumping off, doing a complete rotation, he landed, facing them. "Why don't you lighten up a bit bug-freak" Kiba told. "Your way to strict on shit, am I right Hinata?" he asked. Hinata looked away, looking down at her last onigiri. "I wish to not get in the middle of this situation..." she spoke. Kiba grunted as he rolled his eyes. He looked at Hinata; he felt as if she didn't even want to be here, with him, with them for that matter. "Hey Hinata, what's your deal?" he asked, she looked up.

"H-huh?" she asked, worries on her face. Kiba crouched down, staring at her, he squinted his eyes. "You don't even want to be in this group do you?" he asked. She blinked. "W...w...what?" she spoke, breath stopping. Shino glared, he grabbed Kiba's arm, and pushed him back. He stepped in front of Hinata. "I do not like the way you are treating Hinata" he glared, glasses gleaming. Kiba growled at Shino, he then looked at Hinata. "Well Hinata? Do you even want to be in this group?" he asked, putting his hands on his sides. Hinata looked down. "Um...I...um..." her bottom lip quivered a bit. She didn't like being yelled or harassed at. "Was there someone you want to be grouped with more?" Her cheeks blushed as she kept eyes from making contact; she pushed her index fingers together. "a...a...um...well..." she stared down at her last onigiri, she was planning to give it to Naruto before they left to meet their sensei."...I don't...I did...I wanted to be in a group with N-"

"Ah! Where's the bathroom!" Naruto yelled, running pass them as he held his butt. "I got to shit!" he yelled, disappearing into the distance, sweat drops fell down their heads. Kiba gave out an annoyed face. "I...is he serious...?" he spoke, Hinata sighed, standing. She put her box into her book bag and started walking toward town. Kiba and Shino were still staring down to where Naruto ran off. Hinata sniffled, whipping a tear from her cheek. "He is such a moron" Kiba told. "I must agree, no idea how he became a ninja" Shino spoke. They turned toward where Hinata once was. Kiba blinked. "Where'd she go?" he asked. "It seems your constant yelling scared her off, I don't blame her for leaving" Shino added. "Come, she probably went to go met up with our Sensei" Shino spoke, as he started walking, arms in his pockets. Kiba sighed, arms behind head. "So where are we meeting our sensei again?" he asked. "Iruka told us to go to the Konoha Entrance Gate." Shino answered as they started off. "That's where you can apologize for your behavior toward Hinata-chan" Shino told him, Kiba puffed. "Dude, I never apologize. No matter whom the person is or what I've done. Apologizing is just a way of showing weakness" Shino sighed, shaking his head lightly in disagreement.

They finally made it to the entrance, Kiba waved a bit to the guys that sat out front. They waved back. "Well, there she is" Shino told, Kiba looked at Shino. He looked and saw Hinata by the entrance, she was sitting on the floor, by one of the poles that held the sign saying "Konoha Village", she had her arms laying on knees, which were pressed to her chest, head buried into them. "Damn, did I upset her that much?" Kiba asked himself. "Hey, Hinata" Kiba told, scratching head, she looked up and looked away, whipping her face. "She must of been crying" Shino thought. Kiba shivered, feeling Shino's eyes digging into his spine like daggers and kunais. "How dare you hurt poor Hinata" Shino's voice echoed through Kiba's head. "I apologize for being late" a female voice spoke suddenly. They all looked up, a woman, that wore a dressed that looked like bandage wrappings and had one long red sleeve stood on the top of the Konoha village sign. "I'm your sensei, Kurenai Yuhi" she told, staring down at them with her crimson red eyes. "WHAT?" Kiba yelled, taking a step back. "You're our sensei? But your a girl...a woman" he yelled in disbelief. "Woman can't be sens-", suddenly she was behind him, as she held a kunai to his throat. "Have a problem?" she asked. Kiba's Addams-apple rose and fell as he gulped, it felt the kunais edge. She pulled it away and kicked Kiba in the ass, Akamaru jumped off, Hinata stood quickly, catching him. Kiba coughed the dirt below entering his lungs. She placed a foot on his head.

"I see a woman has over powered you" she spoke. Kiba grinded his teeth together as he mumbled the word 'Baka'. Hinata and Shino stared after them, no expression on their faces as if this was all normal. Kurenai took her foot off Kiba's head and walked to the edge of the village gates. Kiba sat up, holding his head. "Damn...she's fast..." he mumbled through his fangs."Well, that was a fine howdy-do" Kurenai told, her hands on her hips, Hinata placed Akamaru on the floor her face still motionless. Kiba stared; he petted Akamaru as he walked over. "So let's see," Kurenai told, scratching her chin. She pointed at Hinata. "I already know you Hinata" she told. Hinata nodded. "Ye...yes, father, um told you to watch over me..." she spoke.

Kurenai's eyes saddened a bit. She closed eyes and shook head. She looked at Hinata. "Yes, your father has placed you in my hands to watch over and train you" she told. "And to not get into much trouble with these guys" she winked. Hinata smiled a bit. "Hai, Yuhi Sensei!" she bowed. Kurenai looked at Shino, she pointed at him. "Ah, and your from the Aburame clan by the look of your wardrobe; Shino Aburame" she spoke. "Hai." he spoke, he bowed as well, as he stood, he watched a butterfly flutter pass. Kurenai smiled it then vanished and looked at Kiba. "Ah, and your the Inuzuka boy" she crossed arms. "You're going to be a challenge with that attitude of yours" she told. Kiba huffed, laying arm on his knee.

Kurenai looked up at the sky as a bird flew by, she sighed. "Come this way" she told as she walked out of the village and toward the woods. Hinata and Shino looked back at Kiba. Kiba held his hand out for help up; Hinata looked away and started walking. "Better start apologizing" Shino told, walking off, leaving Kiba in the dust. "I don't apologize, four-eyes" he grumbled. Akamaru whimpered, laying his paw on Kiba's leg, he stared at him. "What? I don't apologize" Kiba glared. "I never have, and I never will. That's how I was raised." he told. He stood, whipping the dust from himself. Kiba thought back, years ago when he was five.

"Baka" his mother cried, as she held him in a headlock. "Say your sorry Kiba" she ordered, her voice somewhat scruffy and annoying. "Ow...mommy...that hurts" he cried out. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry" he cried as a tear fell down his cheek. She glared, and let him go; she punched him in the head. "You baka, Inuzuka's never apologize!" she yelled. "You will sit here until you realize that" she told, walking away and shutting/ locking his door. He whimpered, on his knees. "Mother was so cruel to me back then..." Kiba spoke to himself. "Ah. And there was the time when I was 8 when I had to get my Inuzuka clan symbol tattoo" he told, rubbing his cheek. Tears fell down young Kiba's face. "Baka, Inuzuka's don't cry!" his mother yelled. "Bu...But mom, they hurt..." he cried. "Stop being such a cry baby!" She yelled. Kiba held head in shame. "I'm...sorry..." he sniffled. Kiba fell off the table he was sitting on. He held his head in pain, for which his mother had just punched him. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU, INUZUKA'S NEVER APOLOGIZE!" she yelled. Kiba rubbed his head and looked at Akamaru, who was staring at him, confused. "My head hurt for a week or two." he grumbled. "I'm not shocked that dad left her to be honest" he sighed. "I finally did learn my lesson, Inuzuka's never apologize. Or cry as well." he whispered, looking up at the blue sky.

"Hey! Kiba" Kurenai yelled. "What's keeping you" she glared, hands on hips again. "I'm coming" Kiba scuffed, hands behind head, he walked pass her. "Shesh, hold your horses" he told. She glared a bit, she watched him walk off toward the woods. "If he doesn't get his attitude together, he's going to get his ass kicked again" she spoke, walking behind after him. They all stood in the middle of the woods, they had no idea where they were, and Kurenai stopped. "Ok, here is where I leave you" she told, they all blinked. "What the hell you mean?" Kiba asked. "I leave you here" She spoke. "This is your first mission, you will wait here once the sun reaches its highest point, and you all will go off into the woods to get back to the village" she told. "Sounds easy" Kiba grinned. "Oh, don't think that, I lead you out here first because I knew which way to go without leading you into traps I left, you will most likely run into all sorts of traps I have set." She continued. "I'm off"

With those last words she vanished in a puff of smoke. "I've never been outside the village before…" Hinata added. Shino nodded. "I haven't either, only a few feet in with my father to gather more creatures" Shino revealed. "Well, she forgot about my amazing nose" Kiba chuckled; he tried to shake off the fact about Shino. It was disgusting about Shino's special ability; controlling bugs? That was just plain wrong. Kiba inhaled the air. "Ah!" he smiled, he pointed. "This way" he pointed. Kiba started walking. He blinked as he looked back; Hinata and Shino remained in the same spot. "Come on guys, what's wrong?" he asked. "Sensei told us not to go until the sun reached its highest point" Shino pointed up at the sky. Kiba looked up and grumbled. "But that could be another hour, or even two." Kiba spat. "Well, gives us time to talk." Shino spoke, sitting on a nearby fallen tree.

"Why can't we just go now, by time we set off, the scent will be gone" Kiba whined. "Maybe that's why Sensei told us to wait, but it doesn't matter, we have to listen to her." Shino spoke, holding his hand down to a lady bug; it crawled onto his finger, and lifted its shell wings and fluttered away into the sky. They all watched it fly into the air. Kiba and Hinata looked at each other when it flew between them. She turned away. Kiba crossed arms. "She still upset?" he glared a bit; he thought she'd get over it; it was such a stupid thing to get upset over. Kiba shivered, Shino was glaring him down again. Kiba huffed, turning his back on the group, toward the path they were going to take when the time came, he sat and laid on his side on the ground, he held a piece of straw he found sticking out of his backpack into his mouth. Hinata walked over to a tree, she squinted eyes, and she held right hand out, the other by her hip. Her right leg stuck out a bit and the other leg was behind her a bit. She sprung her hand forward, smacking the wood surface; she moved her hand back while hitting the log again with the other hand.

Shino watched her as she trained on her strikes. Kiba ignored them all. Akamaru laid by Kiba's back, watching as well. This went on for maybe an hour. Hinata panted, looking down at her hands as she pulled them away from the woods. They were a bit blistered and some blood was coming out. "I'm so weak…" she cried in her head, she looked at the tree, she barley left a dent in the surface. Shino stood, taking bag off. "Almost time to get going, Hinata" he told her. He pulled a circle water canteen. "Here" he handed it to her, she slowly took it. "Thank you Shino-kun" She took a small drink from it and handed it back to her. "Do you want me to bandage those up?" he asked, pointing at her hands. She pulled them away quickly and responded. "No…" Akamaru barked up at the sun, it was finally at the top of the sky. Kiba smirked, standing up. "Come on lets go" Kiba started running. "Better be-" Shino started, Kiba sprung up in the air, upside down and a rope attached to his ankle. "Careful" Shino finished, smirking under his cone. "Why don't we take things slow…?" Hinata added. Kiba reached in his side pouch on leg. He pulled a Kunai out; he reached up, cutting the rope. He flipped over, landing slightly on his feet, but fell back on his ass.

"Take things slow? By time we get back to the village, it will be dark." Kiba glared. "I…I'm just trying to help" she told, pushing her fingers together. "Come on Shino, back me up, we need to get to the village as quick as possible" Shino pushed his glasses up. "Both of you are right, taking your time is best when there are traps everywhere, plus trying to get to the village before dark hits is best to avoid night bandits, so we need to go fast, but watch ourselves." He told. They both nodded and started off. They all ran up top across the tree branches as they ran, traps were released. Kunais flying from no where toward them, luckily they blew pass them quick. This went on for a while, the sun already begun to go do. Shino blinked as a smoke bomb went off next to him, he flipped back on to the ground, dodging the explosion. "Shino-kun!" Hinata yelled; Kiba looked back; they both stopped and glided down as smoke filled the air below. They coughed.

"Hey! Shino! Where'd you go!" Kiba yelled, holding his arm over his mouth. "Shino-kun" Hinata muttered out, looking around. "Damn it, this smoke is thick; I can't even make out smells around me." Kiba mumbled to himself. "Its even gotten dark out-" He took a step forward, he blinked as a kunai shot right pass his face, he heard it swoosh pass his ear. "Hinata watch out!" Kiba yelled, they both jumped back as a fleet of kunais stabbed at the ground to where they once where. "Damn woman is going to have us killed" Kiba spoke. "Hinata, use your Bykugan crap and help us get out of this" he told. Hinata looked down. "Please Hinata" Kiba cried out, Kiba blinked, he watched as a red paper flew in front of him. "Paper bomb!" he yelled. They both jumped into the air as the bomb went off. Kunais flew at them once again. "Hinata!" Kiba yelled, dodging them. "Why isn't she listening to me?" he asked himself. He grumbled, thinking of Shino. 'You must apologize' his voice echoed. "Damn it, Ok!" he yelled. Hinata coughed as she breathed in the smoke. "Hinata!" Kiba yelled.

She looked over as Kiba was at her side. He grabbed her shoulders. "Hinata. I'm…" he sighed. "I'm sorry, ok?" he told, he shook a bit, thinking of his mom. She stared. "I'm sorry for flipping out on you; I didn't know it hurt you that much. I'm sorry…" He told. "Kiba…kun…" she whispered. "That's all I wanted to hear…"She pushed away from him, he stared as she started doing hand signs. "Bykugan!" she yelled, pulse veins appeared by her pale eyes. She looked around. She pointed toward the left area. "That way is safer" she told as she bolted forward. Kiba followed behind. Akamaru barked, he was hanging out in Kiba's jacket, head popped out by his chest. Hinata stopped on a branch. "Shino-kun!" she smiled, she saw Shino off in the distance.

They both ran across the trees. Avoiding the traps. Shino stood on a branch, leaning the bark. "Shino-kun, are you ok?" she asked. "Hai" he told. "I see you found your way through, my bug friends helped me" he told, holding his hand up as bugs were crawling up his shirt. They both shivered. "Well, Hinata saved me, without her, I probably would be hurt" Kiba told, petting her head. She smiled, blushing a bit. "I see you guys made up" Shino told. "Hai" they spoke together. "Hinata, they can probably be the beginning of a good friendship" he held his palm out. She smiled, putting her hand on top. "And we can't keep the nerd out" Kiba smirked. Shino glared a bit, head pulsing a bit. He looked at smiling Hinata; he sighed, and put his hand onto of hers. "Team 8 will surpass all the other teams, as long as we work together!" Kiba yelled, holding a fist out with his other hand.

They blinked, hearing clapping, they looked up, and the smoke from the previous smoke bomb fluttered pass and Kurenai sensei stood across them on a branch. "Well done, you guys have passed" she smiled. They all stared, confused. "The point of this mission was all you need to do was get along and work together, and you passed" she told. "But we didn't make it to the village" Hinata spoke, all of their hands separated. "Are you sure about that Hinata?" Kiba smirked, he pointed toward the trees, you could see the lights of the village only a few tree jumps away. "For such a great success, how about a trip to Shushuya's for a bite to eat, my treat" she told. "I'll take up that offer" Kiba smirked, "I'm starved." Hinata nodded. "Sounds good" she told. Shino shrugged, not really caring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3; Hinata's day**

Sun rays sipped into the room, through the semi-open currents. She tried to shut her eyes tighter, hoping it would help keep the light from waking her; but to no avail. Her pale grey eyes fluttered open, staring up at her white ceiling. As she sat up, her door slid open. "Morning Lady Hinata, its time for morning tea with your father" the maid woman told, holding a clean tan kimono with a white flower pattern with red edges to the sleeves. "Ye…yes ma'am" she told standing. The woman helped Hinata change, even though Hinata didn't mind dressing herself. "Thank you, Asami-chan" Hinata bowed, she stood, tucking her strand of hair behind her ear. Hinata ran out her door as quick as she could, trying hard not to slip of the slick wood panel flooring like she always does. "Fathers tea!" she cried in her head. "I must hurry and get his tea…or he will be furious if I'm late…again…" she ran to the edge of the wood flooring that stopped and became stone stairs. She picked the ends of her Kimono up and walked down the 5 steps. She looked around at the small kitchen area.

"Ah, Lady Hinata, here for your tea?" a male asked, waving to her with a knife in his hand. "H-Hai" she told, bowing to him. He smiled and went back to preparing the food that will be survived for dinner. "I heard you were placed in team 8 with Kurenai sensei-congrads" he told. Hinata grabbed the handle to the tea pot that sat hanging over the small fire. "Y-yes, I'm going to work very hard, we will be getting a mission soon" she told, she ran over to a trey that had clay cups sitting on it; which sat on a table that sat in the middle of the room, it was covered with other types of foods, baskets of breads, and vegetables. She poured the water into them, then sprinkling in the herbs. "Well, don't you worry, everything will be fine" he told. She grabbed the cup of sugar he handed to her, knowing that's what she was going to grab next. She placed it onto the plate, along with a spoon. "And watch out for the third turn on the left, a panel is loose up there" he told, pointing out the door. "Thank you!" she smiled, grabbing the plate and running up the stone stairs. She stopped and gulped as a sweat bead fell down her cheek as she watched maids waxing the floor pathway.

"Oh, lady Hinata" they smiled, she tip-toed across the floor, balancing the plate at the same time. She stared at the cups as she tip-toed further down the hall, face serious, trying not to talk thinking if she did, the tea would spill. "Ah yes, the morning tea" they all giggled. "Don't fall over your kimono again" one told her, she was one holding a broom. She stopped, head lowering as a dark purple aura came over her."H…Hai…." she whispered. "Does everyone know about that…?" she thought to herself. "Are you going into town today?" the one that held a bucket of wax asked. "Hai, Kiba is going to go shopping for our mission, he invited me to go with. Then after we will be meeting up with Shino-kun to train a l-ITTLE!" she straggled a bit, almost slipping, her legs wobbled as she held them close together. "S-sorry, cant t-talk right now" she told, they all smiled. She soon walked off the wax covered floor and began to lightly run down the hall.

"I can make it" she huffed. She looked and saw her father turning down a hallway, toward where they drink tea. She smiled. She straggled, turning the left corner. She smiled, watching her dad and her little sister Hanabi walking. "F…father! I brought the-" she stopped as her world slowed down. Her father and Hanabi turned toward her as she was falling toward the ground. She fell onto her face and she heard the glass break of the cups, she stared down at the cracks in the floor, she heard her loud breathing. Her father; Hiashi sighed. "Come Hanabi, lets go practice your training, while your sister cleans up her mess she has made. Again" he spat, she heard his foots fade down the hall. She sat up, as she stared down at the floor, a tear falling down her face. She sniffed and blinked as looked up, hearing footsteps next to her. She saw a male with long brown hair, tied at the end, like a pony tail. He had wrappings all over his arms; he was not injured though, it was part of his wardrobe. "N-Neji nii-san" she told. He's eyes squinted a bit into a glare, he walked more down the hall pass her, he stopped next to one of the cups. "You better pick this up before someone gets hurt because of you" he told, she looked down, exhaling slowly as he faded down the hall as well.

It was so hard, living in a house - living with a family that hates you…

Soon after she cleaned everything up, she met with her dad in the sand pit for training. The sandpit was a little cut off area of the house that broke off into the outside; sand was placed over the grass to have training there on sunny days. She stopped by the edge, watching her father dodge her sisters' attacks. She was jumping so high in the air; you wouldn't believe a girl so small could leap that high. She saw Neji sitting by the edge, head toward them, but his eyes closed. He was not interested in watching. Hinata reached up to untie her Kimono, wearing her training outfit underneath. Her father held a hand to up toward Hanabi; she stopped her attacks, flipping back landing onto the sand. "That will not be necessary Hinata, I wish to not train you today, and I will be training with Hanabi for the rest of the week" he told, turning away from her. Hinata blinked. "F-father…" she whispered, her arms kept in front of her body, her index finger below her lip. "Hanabi, begin" he ordered. Hinata's eyes shook, tears filling her eyes.

She quickly turned from them, running down the hall, arm covering her eyes. Neji stared at her as she ran; he looked ahead, closing eyes. She slowed down, stopping pass her room. Her shoulders shook as tears fell. "Why do I have to be so weak?" she wondered. "So weak that father wishes to not train me…" she huffed between her weeps. She walked into her room, sliding the door slowly shut. Her hand tightened into a fist as it swung to her side from the door behind, tears fell onto the floor below. Hinata looked up at a picture of her family; her father stood on the right, mother on the left, holding Hanabi, and her in the middle. She took a hold of the picture, she touched the photo with her other hand, as she traced down the side with her mother on it. "…mother…" she whispered, Hinata's tears stopped flowing. "…you were so kind to me mother…" she told. "I will try and become strong, like I promised to you" she placed the picture down. She opened her window, and untied her kimono from herself.

The kimono slide down her arms and below around her bare feet. Hinata gripped the edge of the window; she lifted herself up and swung her legs over and out the window. Her feet hit the warm dirt below. Hinata looked up at the blue sky, birds flew around above. Hinata hid behind a pole that was attached to the roof of the house. She watched as a pair of Hyuga guards walked pass. "I am not supposed to leave the house without being escorted out." She whispered. Her eyes tightened into a bit of a glare. She didn't care at the moment. She had told the chief she was going into to town with Kiba and later train. She was telling the truth, but she knew her father would not let her, for today was the day her mother had passed away four years ago. She looked back and forth and ran toward the exit. "I promised mother I would get stronger" she spoke. "If father wishes to not train me, then I will train myself" she whispered. She reached the stone opening of the door. She smiled, running through, she never told anyone, but when ever she left her home, the depression that took over her would disappear. She smiled, looking back. Suddenly she ran into someone, she tumbled back, hitting her head onto the ground blow, she sat up, gripping the cone of her head.

She opened one eyelid to see who she ran into. "Hey watch where you go-" Kiba stopped. "Oh, hey Hinata, I was just coming to get you" he told, laying his arms on his legs. They both were sitting across from each other. Hinata smiled a bit. "Sorry I ran into you…" she apologized. She had no idea why, but seeing Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and even Kurenai made her feel at home like she use to when her mother was alive. Kiba stood, whipping himself off, he chuckled to himself. She stared, grabbing his hand that he held out to her to help her up. "What?" she asked, as she stood, then whipping herself off. "Every time I'm around you, I seem to find myself on the ground" he told, laughing. "I guess I'm falling for you" She giggled a bit, he smirked at her laugh. "I'm just very clumsy" she told, she bent down, petting little Akamaru. He sighed, she didn't get he was trying to flirt. He shrugged it off. "Come on, I already got my food pills I will be taking on the future mission. We just need a few kunais and some Shurikan" he told, as he placed the small bag of the pills in his backpack. He swung it over his shoulder, he looked down. "Shouldn't you go get your shoes?" he asked. She looked down, she twiddle her toes around into the dirt. "No. I um…I'll tell you later ok" she told, as she started to walk. Kiba tilted head; he looked back at the Hyuga house.

Kiba walked out of the weapon store, Hinata was leaning against the wall. She wasn't aloud to go in since she had no shoes; no shirt, no shoes, no service. Kiba handed the bag to Hinata. "Lets go, Shino's probably annoyed we took long." He told. She put the bag into his book bag. "Well, you shouldn't have started a fight with the store manager… about me not having shoes…" she told, zipping the bag. "Hey, I've ran in there with no shirt before, and they didn't kick me out" he lied. She sighed. "Come, let's go" she spoke, he nodded. They both started running, their arms thrown behind them which help increase their speed.

"You left me waiting" Shino told, staring at a ladybug on his index finger as they landed nearby. They panted. "Sorry, we ran here as fast as we could." Kiba growled. Hinata had her hand over her heart as she breathed heavily. She looked around. "Kurenai-sensei isn't here?" She asked. Shino shook head. "No, she is trying to find a perfect first mission for us" he told. Kiba groaned. "How long does it take to find a first mission, everyone else already went out on their first missions" he crossed his arms. Hinata watched from a distance as they were talking. "Even Naruto and his team went out" "Naruto…" Hinata whispered, looking down as she pushed her fingers together. "I'm going to be Hokage! Believe it! I never give up" his voice echoed back in her memories. She stopped pushing her fingers together, and formed fist with them. She looked at Kiba and Shino who kept talking. "Come on, lets train" she told, face serious. They both blinked, looking at her. Kiba smirked, putting his hood up. "Sounds good to me" he told. Shino pushed as his glasses.


End file.
